


Jealous Wolf

by michiiGii



Series: RFA Jealousy [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiiGii/pseuds/michiiGii
Summary: It's no secret that Zen is protective of you.But after a while, enough is enough.Happens after the After Story.





	

You loved Zen.  Truly. You loved him so much, having gone through so much together, but even the self-proclaimed “perfect man” had his flaws.

Overall, you found his shortcomings kind of endearing.  Poor thing didn’t know how to cook. Aw, he thought that he was the most beautiful creature on the planet; how cute.  (Okay, he wasn’t that far off with that last one, there…)

But there was one thing Zen did that didn’t always sit well with you:

He freaked out about your ‘safety’ _so_ easily.

Not your physical safety.  No, that would have been one thing.  He ran to save you, back when you first met, because your life had been in danger.  Actual, real, tangible danger.  That was fine.

But he was constantly worried about your ‘safety’ around _men_. And you were starting to get tired of it.

Your older guy friends, Zen didn’t mind as much, provided that they weren’t an ex of yours. You had history with them, and they were good to you, so maybe his public displays of affection ramped up a bit while those friends were around, but at least he held it together.

It was your newer friends that Zen had a problem with.

For instance, there was Jumin.

You had known him as long as you had known Zen.  As it was, your friendships with Jumin were important to both of you.  C&R’s director was a big help to you regarding RFA business, and he always knew the perfect person to call whenever you needed to network for either charity or your own personal work.  Jumin had helped Zen overcome some personal struggles in the past, so while their relationship was still rather stiff, at the very least, Jumin had earned Zen’s respect.  However, Zen still didn’t like how close Jumin was with you.  You would argue that Jumin didn’t have many personal friends, which was true, and a large part of why Zen would not bother you about it so often.

To be fair, yes, Jumin could be a little dominating.  When the two of you were together, the conversation tended to be solely between the two of you; it was hard for anybody, including Zen or Jaehee, to get a word in edgewise.  But that wasn’t really intentional; that was just how Jumin was.  "We have a special connection,“ Jumin would say, and then you and Jaehee would have the hassle of soothing Zen’s emotional irritation.

However, Zen also seemed to have a problem with your friendship with Seven.  Your boyfriend would get a little jealous of all the time you spent with the hacker, talking about things like cats, or movies Zen wasn’t interested in.  That made some sense, considering Zen couldn’t really be part of that.  But he complained about it _every_ time you had a conversation with Seven!

It all came to a head one day, not very long after you and Zen started dating.  It had only been a couple months since that first RFA party.

“…'k, goodnight!” you said into your cell phone, before hanging up.

You were at home, sitting on the couch with Zen.  He had been watching you talk for over 15 minutes, just sitting with his arms crossed.  That was not a good sign.

“Was that Seven?” Zen asked, through gritted teeth.

“Our mutual friend? Yes, that was him!” you replied, trying to both keep the mood light and avoid the usual lecture.

“You always spend so much time talking to him,” Zen frowned, leaning back in his seat, “It’s annoying…”

“Well, I spend a whole lot more time with you,” you replied, curling your legs up on the couch and trying to seem nonchalant.

“Not that much more,” Zen muttered.

“…seriously?” you grumbled, not liking his tone of voice, “I’ve been with you all day.”

“Half of which you were on your phone!” Zen snapped, “If you weren’t talking to Jumin, you were talking to Seven!  What the hell?”

“I have other friends, Zen!” you exclaimed, finally losing your patience, “And they’re _your_ friends, too! How is that a bad thing?”

“They’re _guys_ ,” Zen growled, leaping to his feet and starting to pace, “You can’t trust them!”

“This again!?” you stood up to meet him at a more equal level, your eyes flaming, “I’m sick of this, Zen!  I am just, _so_ _tired_ of you getting ‘triggered’ by _literally everyone!”_

“The hell do you mean ‘everyone’?” he snapped.

“ _LITERALLY, EVERYONE._ Every guy that I meet, you instantly try to chase off!  I’m sick of it!”

“I know men, babe!  I know what they’re like,” Zen yelled back, “You’re sweet, and innocent, baby, and sometimes that _isn’t safe_.”

“You womanizing _pig_!”

You had heard enough.  Turning away from him, you ran to grab your things and headed out the door.  Zen watched you stonily, at first, sure that you wouldn’t really storm out, then hurried to the doorway when he saw you actually _leave_.

“Where are you going?!” he yelled after you.  There were notes of concern in his voice that you didn’t hear; you were too angry, “… _babe!_ ”

“Away from you!” you shot back over your shoulder, hot tears blurring your vision, and then you were gone.

* * *

There was one friend that Zen had never felt intimidated by.  Thankfully, that one friend would also commiserate with you about your boyfriend’s ridiculous protectiveness.

You headed straight there from Zen’s apartment, and it was just past sunset by the time you got to ring the doorbell to Yoosung’s apartment.

“Hello?” Yoosung said unsurely, answering his door, then he blinked when he saw you standing there, “MC?  What are you doing here?”

“H-hey!” you hiccuped, wiping a few tears from your face; you had been crying on and off the whole way over, “C-can I come in?”

“Uh…”

When Yoosung hesistated, you looked him over and realized that he was already in pyjamas.  You hadn’t noticed, at first; he was wearing his usual hoodie over his sleepwear.

“Oh…” you felt a blush starting, “You’re already ready for bed…”

“No!  …well, yes,” Yoosung amended sheepishly, then smiled at you, “But it’s fine! You can come in!”

“N-no, I’m clearly bothering you,” you shook your head, already turning away, “Never mind; I’ll just go home…”

“No, no, stay!” Yoosung exclaimed, grabbing you by the elbow before you could leave, “I wanted the excuse to order some pizza, anyway!  Come in; you’d actually be helping me out!”

“…pizza?” you sniffled, looking at your friend sideways.  Pizza sounded good, right about then.

“We could even order that side dish that you like,” Yoosung added firmly.

You thought about it, then nodded slowly.  With him pulling you gently by the elbow, you let him lead you inside.

“Thanks, Yoosung… You’re a good friend…”

* * *

The two of you ended up talking and eating late into the night.  Supportive friend that he was, Yoosung was a great shoulder to cry on and a world-class listener.  He agreed that Zen could be way over the top when it came to protecting you, and somewhere along the line, he produced a tub of ice cream from his freezer for you to eat.  After you had cried and whined yourself out, you returned the favour and let Yoosung talk to you about the courses he had finally started applying himself to, and the latest club that he had joined.  Well past midnight, you fell asleep on his couch, watching him play LOLOL; you hadn’t really resolved anything regarding Zen, but at least you felt a lot better having someone on your side.

* * *

The next morning, you ended up sleeping in.  Thankfully, you didn’t have any plans for the next day, anyway.  However, as you came back to consciousness, curled up on Yoosung’s couch and wrapped in a blanket that he had clearly draped over you after you had fallen asleep, you couldn’t help but feel upset all over again.  You had arranged to have an empty day, today, because of your date yesterday, with Zen.  You had basically cleared two days for him.

How could he not see that you were 110% devoted to him?

 _Well, maybe his head has cleared, by now_ , you thought, yawning wide as you reached for your phone.

To your chagrin, you saw that the battery was dead.  With a sigh, you plugged it into a USB wall charger that Yoosung kept for all of his electronics, and went to freshen up and find something to eat.

Entering the kitchen, you saw that Yoosung had left you a note on the fridge.

“Sorry to leave you alone!” the note read, “I didn’t wanna disturb you; figured you could use a good night’s rest.  I made waffles!  Enjoy!”

“How did I not hear him making waffles?” you wondered, looking at the impressive pile of golden breakfast food on the kitchen counter, “I must have slept _hard_.”

You helped yourself to breakfast, making a mental note that you definitely owed Yoosung a big favour, but before you could actually eat any of it, your phone buzzed.

“Huh…got a text,” you thought, recognizing the alert.  You considered checking your phone for a moment, before decided that one text could wait.  You had waffles to eat.

The phone buzzed again.

And again.

…and again, and again, and again.

You put your fork down and hurried back to your cellphone.  How many messages did you miss?

A good two minutes passed before your phone settled down.  Looking at your screen, to your horror, you saw you had 39 messages and 5 missed calls.  

All from Zen.

Your insides went cold. Was he mad or was he worried about you?

And which was worse?

As you contemplated whether your should check your voicemail or your messages first, your phone blipped again.  You were so surprised you almost dropped it, but you relaxed when you saw that it was from Yoosung.

<Check the app,> was all it read.

You cringed, but signed into RFA’s messenger application.

Immediately, you saw that Zen had had a minor breakdown.  At first, his messages were upset, irritated that you had walked out on him, but his messages steadily got more and more concerned as the night wore on.  He transitioned from wondering when you would come back to asking where you were, soon followed by a panic attack.  You felt guilty about that.  Zen wasn’t at all mad, like you had thought; he was seriously worried about you.

By the end of it, early that morning, Zen was apologizing and begging you to please sign on and let him know if you were safe.  Before you could type a reply of your own, you saw that Yoosung had already messaged Zen, telling him that you were at his house.  You read Zen’s latest message in the chatroom, saying that he was heading over.  You looked at the clock. Those messages were from about half an hour ago.

You barely finished that thought when there was a sharp knock at the door.  You sighed heavily.  You knew who it was.  Breakfast would have to wait.

You opened the door, and there was your boyfriend, like you expected.  However, to your shock, you saw that Zen looked _terrible._  He had huge, dark circles under his suspiciously swollen eyes, his hair was unkempt, and he was actually panting; you had never seen him out of breath.

“…Zen?” you asked in a small voice, wondering if this could really be your ‘perfect man’.

A strangled sob escaping him, Zen grabbed you to his chest, holding you tight.  You didn’t move; guilt pricked your conscience when you realized that he was trembling.  That breakdown in the messenger had been no joke; Zen had been terrified for you.

“Zen…why don’t you come inside and sit down?” you asked gently, after giving your boyfriend a moment to calm down.

By way of answering, Zen loosened his grip on you and moved into the apartment.  Shutting the door behind him, he led you to the couch and sat down, before pulling you into his lap.  Again, he held you close, his arms wrapped around you but still shaking.

“We need to talk,” he said softly, his face in your hair.

_Oh, no…!_

You were afraid he was breaking up with you, at first, but then you checked yourself.  No, he was clinging to you too much for that.  He really just wanted to talk.

“Okay,” you agreed, also in hushed tones.

He took a shaky breath, but when he spoke his voice was even and calm.

“I realize you were mad at me,” he said quietly, not looking at you, “And when people get mad, they do stupid things.  They make mistakes.  It happens.”

_Wait…where are you going with this?_

“Yoosung was really there for you, last night.  And…it makes sense.  He was there for you when I wasn’t.  So…if something happened between you two, last night…it’s okay.  I understand.”

_Oh, god…_

You felt hot tears building up, again, and you were starting to shake, but no words came to you.  You stayed silent, dumbfounded.

“I don’t blame you.  We’ve had this argument before,” Zen continued, still soft, still steady, eyes trained on the floor, “I deserved it.  You had every right to do that.”

_Oh, god, Zen…!_

“But I love you,” his voice cracked, but he pushed through it, “I love you so much, and I think you love me, too.  So, I really think that if we talk about this, we can work things out…”

Finally, he looked up at your face, wanting to beg for you with both his voice and his eyes.

But when he saw your expression, and the tears welling up in your eyes, he froze.

“Babe…”

“Don’t you trust me?” you choke out, when you saw that you finally had his attention, “Don’t you trust me at all?!  Nothing happened! Nothing!  Nothing ever happens!”

“But…but you were out all night-” he stammered, but you interrupted.

“I specifically picked here because you _never_ worry about me and Yoosung!” you screamed, making him flinch, “WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!”

“I…I keep… _telling_ you,” Zen’s voice started to rise,  “All men are _wolves_!”

“They are NOT!” you yelled, punctuating your words by hitting him in the chest, “They are not, they are _not_!!”

“They _are_!” he roared, catching your hands and preventing you from hitting him more.

“But not the men _I_ choose!” you cried out, “Not _my friends!_ Do you not think I have _some_ ability to judge character?  Or am I stupid?  Am I too stupid to be able to see if a man’s only after sex?”

“No!” Zen protested, “No,  I know how smart you are!  But-”

“Then am I a whore?!  Is that it?!”

Fresh tears began flowing down your face, and in the back of your mind, you realized how shrill you sounded.  But you didn’t care.  You had had enough.

“Am I so weak that I’ll just open my legs for anyone?  Is that what you’re worried about?  That I can’t keep my urges under control so I’ll just jump the next man I see the second things go wrong between us?!”

“No!”

Zen was crying too, now, trying to put his arms around you, trying to physically reassure you.  But, you kept pushing him away, refusing him.

“Babe, that’s not it!  Please-”

“Or maybe, maybe,” you point accusingly at him, “Maybe you’re projecting onto me!  Maybe you’re the whore!  Maybe as soon as I get mad enough at you to make _you_ storm of, you’re going to fuck some other girl!  Is that it, then!”

“ _Stop it!_ ” he screamed, covering his ears, “That’s not what this is about!”

“Then why can’t you trust me?!”

“I _do!_ ”

“No, you don’t! Otherwise you’d be able to relax when I’m around other men!  What is it?!  You’re the only man for me; why can’t you believe that?!”

“Because why the hell are you even with me?!”

At that outburst, you both stopped. His eyes were drowning in tears, and you felt like you were going to be sick.  He held his hands out to you, imploringly, and this time, you don’t push him away; you let him take your hands into his.  Something about what he said rang true, with you.  After swallowing a sob, Zen continued.

“Why did you choose me?!  I’m…I’m nothing!  I’m poor.  I’m stupid.  I have one thing that I’m good at, and I’m so replaceable.  Why the hell are you with me?”

He was squeezing your hands so tightly, willing you to understand him.  Something he said earlier echoed in your mind.  

> “ _I deserved it. You had every right to do that.”_

Mute, you continued listening to him.

“Baby, I’m nothing!  You are the greatest thing in my life, and I…” he shook his head, “I’m just…I’m just here.  You…you could leave, and find somebody better than me.  I know that.  I…I have to chase everyone away.  Otherwise…maybe…you’ll see how much better you could have it with someone else.”

> _“…I_ think _you love me, too…”_

You were stunned. Somewhere along the line, you had forgotten how insecure Zen was. Slowly, you released your hands from his, and turning more towards him, you embraced him, holding him against your chest.

“Zen, I’m sorry…I forgot…”

“No, it’s my fault,” he whimpered, shaking his head,  sniffling into your shirt, “I’m sorry!  I’m so weak; I’m so, so sorry.  I’m trying to be better at this, I swear, but…baby, you are amazing.  You’re so kind, and sweet, and beautiful, and fun, and…and I’m just me.”

“Zen…” you kissed him and held his face in your hands, forcing him to look at you, “I love you.  I picked _you_. Because you…you are perfect for me.  You’re passionate, and adventurous, and just… _you_. I _love_ _you_. Even when I’m mad at you, I love you.  I gave you my heart, and I want you to keep it.  I love you.”

You held your breath, worried that he was so upset that he wouldn’t believe you, but there was no need. Relief flooding his face, Zen kissed you again, and again, whispering his apologies over and over.  You closed your eyes and kissed him back each time; your heart ached for your poor, lovely Zen…  How could you have forgotton _why_ he was so jealous?  Before either of you realized it, Zen’s kisses began getting longer and deeper each time.

“I’ll get better,” he murmured into your ear, kissing along your jaw, “I promise. I trust you.  I do.  I’ll do better, I promise…”

Gently Zen pushed you onto the couch, kissing down your body, fervently promising over and over again that he would do better.  Without thinking, you let him; you were drowning in the affection, your head swimming from all the sweet kisses and heartfelt words.  Before you knew it, his head was between your legs, urging you to let him unclothe you.

“Zen…Zen, this isn’t our house-” you started.

“Please, baby? Let me?” he nuzzled you right in the notch of your legs, weakening your resolve, “I’m sorry; please let me show you how sorry I am?”

You couldn’t argue with him, not when he was like this.  Again, it hit home how worried he was, last night.  Obediently, you lifted your hips slightly, and in one quick movement, your entire bottom half was bare.  The air against your skin was cool, but Zen’s hands and mouth against you were so, so warm…

Normally, he would tease you a little, letting you warm up, gradually guiding you to the edge before nudging you over it.  But that day, he was straight to the point.  You were already a little wet, thanks to all of his deep kisses, but Zen dove right in, finding your nub right away and brushing his tongue against it.  You sifted your fingers through his hair, then reflexively gripped tighter when you felt how aggressive he was.  

“Z-zen!  That’s too…!” you gasped, a broken yelp escaping your lips.   _That…What…what was I saying?_

He knew exactly what he was doing, relentlessly lapping and sucking at your most sensitive places, completely unabashed by the lewd noises either of you were making.  You couldn’t remember where you were, or what your name was; you were being pushed,  _shoved_ towards the edge of a cliff, never given a moment to recover. Closer, and closer, the precipice neared you, and then suddenly you were falling and thrashing and screaming and twisting and… _and_ …!

“…oh…!” was all you could manage when the room came back into focus.

You turned your gaze to your boyfriend, who was lovingly kissing where your leg met your hips, waiting for you to come down from your high.  When you caught his eye, with some alarm you recognized the look that flashed there.

“Zen, wai-!!”

You never got to finish; immediately, Zen inserted a finger into you, crooking it as he moved his hand so that your sweet spot on the inside was stroked perfectly.  There was an itch that you had, and he knew just how to scratch it.  You were vaguely aware that you were making sounds, as Zen nibbled along your thigh and hip bones, still thrusting his fingers into you thoroughly.  You couldn’t be sure; you were barely aware of anything except the unrelenting pleasure Zen urged upon you.  

Another finger joined the first, stretching you, and then Zen’s free hand was under your shirt, grasping one of your breasts, squeezing and teasing the way he knew you liked.  Your hips were grinding against his hand, desperately, erratically, starting to buck.  Sensing your need mounting, Zen put his mouth against you again, kissing and licking your clit while his fingers slammed into you, harder and harder, until inevitably you were a gasping, writhing mess, thrown over the edge once more.

Finally, Zen granted you a chance to catch your breath.  Forget fireworks; you were pretty sure your head exploded..  Your throat was sore, you realized; had you really screaming that loudly?  You didn’t know.  

Frankly, you didn’t care.

When you looked down, panting, Zen was kissing your thighs and your stomach, wetness dripping from his chin unnoticed.

“Did you like that, babe?  Was it good?” he asked, pausing his kisses once he saw you breathing more evenly.  You realized he had been kneeling on the floor, twisting his neck a little to reach you; that couldn’t have been comfortable…

“Zen…” you reached down and wiped his face, then pulled him up by the collar so that he was forced to climb properly onto the couch, with you.  He lay a little to the side of you, leaning on you slightly so that his body comfortably pressed against yours.  Slowly, you kissed him; you could taste yourself on his mouth, still, but in that moment, you didn’t really care.

“…Did you like it?” he asks you again, when you release him, his eyes hungry for your approval.

He always referred to himself as a wolf, but you had to disagree.  Maybe The Beast was a wolf, but Zen was a puppy.  And Zen was the one who you walked out on, last night.

“I love you,” you replied, stroking the side of his face tenderly, “Of course I liked it.”

“Then…then why aren’t you smiling?” he asked, cupping your face in his hands, “You usually smile at me, after…”

“Because _you_ aren’t happy,” you answered, nudging his nose with yours, “I don’t love you for your body, Zen, I love _you_. And you’re clearly still upset.”

He looked like he was about to argue, but he stopped.  You were right, you knew, and Zen seemed willing to be more honest about it, now. Slowly, Zen moved away from you, and sat up, looking away from you and down to the side.  Self-conscious, you got dressed again before taking a seat beside Zen, granting him a chance to collect his thoughts.  

Zen was silent, for a while.  You waited patiently, figuring that he needed a little time.  Minutes ticked by, but still, you waited beside him.  He had waited all night for you; a few minutes of silence for him to sort out his mind was the least you could do.

Finally, Zen pulled you back into his lap and wrapped you in his arms, again. He looked tenderly at you, then said, “…I’m…I’m mad at you.”

You made yourself _not_ smile.  That was the gentlest “I’m mad at you” you had ever heard.

“You’re allowed to be mad at me,” you said, instead, “…What did I do?”

“You left,” he said roughly, unable to look you in the eye and focusing on stroking your hair, instead, “Where I come from, you only run away if…if you don’t intend to come back.”

_…oh.  That made sense…_

Now, you understood.  

“Oh, Zen…” you clapped a hand over your mouth, then added, “I’m so sorry…I didn’t realize that you would see things like that.”

“Then don’t do it again,” he muttered.

You started to nod, then hesitated.

“I’ll try,” you said slowly, “But…sometimes…sometimes, I do need to be by myself.”

“Why?” he was starting to get worked up, again, “Why can’t you promise me?”

“For the same reason that you didn’t promise to stop being jealous,” you pointed out, not angry, “You promised to ‘do better’.  You’re still going to get jealous from time to time.  It’s part of who you are.  It’s annoying, but it’s part of you, so I have to accept that. All you can do is promise to try and control it. And that’s all I can ask of you.”

He frowned, but nodded understandingly.  That was fair. After a moment of thought, he rested one of his temples against yours.

“…and getting head space is part of who you are,” he murmured, “You need to be alone, sometimes.”

“Exactly.”

With one finger, Zen traced a random pattern on your knee, thinking some more, then said, “…can you at least text me, so that I don’t have to be worried sick all night?”

“Yes,” you agreed right away, “That was my mistake; I shouldn’t have done that to you.  That was terrible of me.  I’m sorry.”

You really did feel a little nauseous, remembering his breakdown.  You really hadn’t meant to hurt him. How did you forget how fragile Zen was, concerning you?

Mollified, Zen cuddled you in his lap, back to his affectionate self.  But he was still holding you a little too tightly.

“Are you still mad at me?” you asked, feeling how hard his grip on you was.

“No…It’s just…this is the worst fight we’ve ever had,” Zen admitted, “The first big one.”

“Still love me?”

“Of course…” he kissed you slowly, lingering close to savour the sweetness of it.

But you still felt like things were unfinished.

“…here, it’s my turn.”

“Your turn?” he raised an eyebrow at you.

You pulled Zen towards you by the front of his shirt and kissed him deep, teasing his tongue with yours.  You could feel him smiling against your lips, and his hand came up behind your head, cradling you against him.  You hummed appreciatively, letting your hand trail down from his chest and across his delicious abs, to rub the generous bulge in front of his jeans.

With a start, Zen broke the kiss and took that very adventurous hand into one of his.

“Oh, babe…we can’t.  I didn’t bring anything,” he protested.

“That’s not what I meant,” you said, pouting a little.

“Then what did you…” Understanding lit up his eyes when you got off of his lap and started lowering yourself in front of him, “Oh, _babe_!”

You smiled up at him, already undoing his belt.

“Babe, I don’t deserve-” he tried again, but finding himself somehow unable to stop you from opening his button and fly. _When did her hands get so fast?!_

“Darling, it’s not about whether you deserve it, or not,” you interrupted, shaking your head and already reaching for the waistband of his underwear, “I’m doing this because I love you, and I want to show you.“ 

_Ah…hello, you…!_

"But…” he tried again, while you admired a very shapely and sizeable appendage of his, “But I don’t want-!!”

You shut him up by slowly squeezing and pulling on him, just enough to make him lose his train of thought.  His eyes rolled back before fluttering shut.

"You were saying?” you asked, honey dripping in your voice, your hands languidly moving up and down.

“Nng…!” was his response.

You had this wolf wrapped around your little finger.

Leaning forward slightly, you very carefully lapped up a creamy drop that had appeared at Zen’s tip.  You saw his abs tense at the sensation of your hot tongue sliding across his slit.   _No, lovely Zen, I think you_ do _want._  Smiling a little to yourself, you teased him, taking little tastes with only the tip of your tongue.  First a swipe here, along the edge of his head.  Then a lick there, on the other side.  Gently, you tasted him right under the tip; you lingered there for a bit, flickering your tongue in the little corner there until he groaned, and then moving away.  You swirled your tongue around his tip, then gently kissed his slit, lapping up another bead of precum.

“Babe…” he moaned, then hissed when you took his whole head into your mouth.

You sucked firmly, one long, steady pull until you released him with a slight pop, massaging his sack with one hand as you did so.  You heard Zen swear, above you; you took that as your cue to lick all the way from his base to his tip, following one beautiful, throbbing vein, before taking his head into your mouth and again, sucking, pulling… _pop!_

“Sh-shit…” he rasped, looking down at you, “Babe, you’re going to tease me to-”

That eye contact was what you were waiting for.  As he watched, you took as much of him into your mouth and throat as you could manage, as deeply as you could.  You felt your throat sting, but instead of gagging, you looked up at him, smiled…and _winked_.

“ _FUCK._ ”

His hips snapped up, and his hands shook as they laced into your hair; you could tell he was fighting not to just shove you down onto his cock.  Smiling, you bobbed your head up and down, taking him as fast and hard in your mouth as you dared.  Zen was babbling, something about loving you and being sorry and never letting you go; he didn’t know what he was saying anymore because all he could think was _Oh, god, I’m in her mouth and she’s face-fucking_ me, _dear god don’t choke her oh my god, FUCK she’s so fast _shit_ please don’t stop fuck, _fuck_ , FUCK, she is amazing, I’m not gonna last, I’m not gonna…oh, god…oh, _god_ …!!!_

With a strangled cry, Zen finished in your mouth, spurting thick, sticky cream in a long, slow burst. He tried to pull your head back before he released his seed, but you stayed right where you were, choosing to take every drop.  Wide-eyed, he watched you swallow, licking your lips, intent on not missing even a little of it.

“Fuck…!” he said shakily, flopping his head back onto the couch, covering his face with one hand, “F…fuck!”

You decided to take it as a compliment.  You pulled yourself up to sit beside Zen, and he put his arms around you, twitching a little.  You realized that his eyes were teary.

“Promise me?” he sniffled, pulling your body against him, “Promise me you’ll always come back?”

 _Oh, Zen…_ “I promise,” you answered, snuggling against him.

“You love me?” he asked softly, kissing you with shaking lips.

“I love you,” you assured him, rubbing your nose against his.

“You’ll never go?”

“Never.”

There was a pause. Silently holding each other.  Catching your breath.

“…I meant all that.”

“I know, my lovely Zen.  I know.  I meant everything I said, too.”

More breathing.  Still hugging each other tight.

All was right with the world.

There was peace in your paradise, again, and you were closer than ever before.

…And that was when you both realized:

“…We…we shouldn’t have done that here…”

“Y-yeah, this isn’t our house…”

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> It's canon that Zen would take over your life if you date him. Jaehee's first bad ending is based on that.
> 
> Originally posted on michiiGii-writes-mysme.tumblr.com (Follow me!)


End file.
